


Doradas mentiras

by Protheus



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Thor, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Thor Feels
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protheus/pseuds/Protheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-AVENGERS</p><p>Derrotado y encadenado, Loki no tiene más remedio que aceptar la condena impuesta por Odin debido a sus actos, actuando como el monstruo que siempre ha creído ser. Tras el encarcelamiento del dios, una serie de incidentes en Asgard hacen que el transcurso de los acontecimientos se tornen lúgubres para la ciudad dorada y la familia de Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doradas mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Tras mucho tiempo siguiendo a esta pareja, por fin he acumulado suficiente inspiración para escribir un fanfiction. La historia tratará mayoritariamente en torno a Loki, aunque siempre me gusta incluir puntos de vista de otros personajes, en este caso de Thor, por lo que irán alternándose. El fic es un Thorki cuyo romance irá desarrollándose de forma algo lenta a lo largo de los capítulos (son así de tontos para no notar la tensión sexual antes). Espero que lo disfrutéis y tengais paciencia con las actualizaciones.

El tintineo de las cadenas le acompañaba por los corredores del palacio de Asgard. A su paso, cientos de rostros aterrorizados y escandalizados le observaban, murmurando entre dientes con temor a que pudiera oírles, a que de algún modo pudiera dañarles. Le temían, finalmente había logrado convertirse en el monstruo que siempre había clamado ser. Cerró un instante los ojos antes de acercarse a las dos grandes puertas del salón principal, cerradas con aire intimidante. Ante ellas, la dorada figura de Heimdall hacía guardia, esperándole con su aire solemne.

-Bienvenido a casa, Príncipe Loki. Aunque las circunstancias de tu vuelta no son tan prometedoras como debieran ser.

-Ahórrate la palabrería, Heimdall, ese es más mi estilo. Acabemos cuanto antes con la reunión familiar. El guardián hizo una pausa, aunque su rostro permaneció tan impertérrito como de costumbre, ignorando el comentario del moreno

-El padre de todos aguarda, debo conducirte ante él.- con aire solemne se giró hasta las puertas, golpeando una sola vez el suelo con su espada.

Los goznes hicieron un ruido sordo, y despacio, excesivamente despacio, la entrada del palacio quedó abierta, revelando el imponente salón dorado en el que había pasado su infancia. Casi podía verse así mismo corriendo entre aquellas columnas, jugando a las luchas con su hermano y soñando con algún día estar sentado en aquel trono bajo la orgullosa mirada de su padre. Su padre. Aquel que ahora le miraba con gesto adusto y severo, la decepción pintada en su único ojo mientras esperaba a que se aproximarael que una vez llamó hijo. El anciano parecía cansado, casi una estatua demasiado vieja, como una antigua gloria próxima a perecer. No parecía quedarle mucho antes de partir hacia el Valhalla en su última travesía, la presión de tener que condenar a su hijo menor siendo demasiada para su frágil salud.

Loki iba a ser juzgado como a un criminal más, de eso el mago no tenía la menor duda. Odín no iba a hacer una excepción por los lazos que les unían, no con todo lo que había hecho. Tampoco esperaba que su hermano intercediera a su favor después del incidente en Nueva York. Había quedado claro que cualquier confianza o amor que pudiera residir en el dios del trueno había perecido en aquella ciudad midgariense.

El moreno cerró los ojos un instante y comenzó a caminar una vez más, aproximándose a su condena con paso firme. No temía a la muerte, había dejado de temerla tras lo que había vivido en su experiencia bajo el mandato de Thanos. En aquel frío planeta llegó a desear tantas veces que su agonía terminara que había llegado a considerar a la fría dama casi como un descanso. Quizás no fuera un mal destino terminar así, morir de una vez por todas tal y como habían decidido las Nornas en el momento de su nacimiento. Una vida feliz y tranquila no estaba en el sino de Loki, nunca lo había estado ni lo estaría jamás.

-Espero que estés contento ahora.-la grave voz del anciano le sacó de sus pensamientos, llevando la mirada hacia la autoritaria voz de Odín.- ¿Ha merecido la pena? ¿Has logrado tu objetivo?

-Ciertamente, no sé a qué viene todo este revuelo. Simplemente he logrado ser lo que esperabas que fuera, Odín. Un monstruo indigno del trono de Asgard.

-Loki, por favor no lo empeores.-oyó decir a su madre, la cual parecía tener miedo por primera vez en su vida. Se acercó lentamente hasta el que siempre sería su pequeño, mas la voz de su marido la detuvo en el acto.

-Frigga, déjanos. Esta es una conversación entre el prisionero y su rey.-su orden no dejó lugar para réplicas, aunque la diosa simplemente dio un par de pasos atrás. No pensaba dejar a su hijo solo bajo la furia de su padre, pues sabía que muy en el fondo, tras esa máscara de locura, todavía se encontraba el niño al que ella había criado.- Tus acciones han superado todos los límites, Loki. No eres más que un niño malcriado con ínfulas de grandeza...

-Oh, por todos los dioses.- exclamó el joven dios, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras cortaba el discurso del Padre de todos.- Si vas a matarme, te lo ruego, hazlo de una vez y ahórrame el sermón.

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Odín, empezando a irritarse ante la actitud del moreno. Conocía de sobra el carácter de Loki, el cual no parecía ni arrepentido ni consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Dio un golpe seco con Gungnir en el suelo, mirándole fijamente con su ojo sano.- Ya que veo que no te arrepientes ni tienes nada que alegar en tu defensa, mi veredicto será claro. Te condeno a pasar el resto de tu vida en las mazmorras de Asgard. No volverás a ver a nadie conocido, ni a Frigga, ni a tu hermano, ni a mí. Ya hemos sufrido bastante por tu ambición, Loki. Llevaos al prisionero. Loki se quedó mirando de forma incrédula a su padre, sus puños cerrándose con fuerza mientras la rabia empezaba a invadirle.

-Espera un momento, ¿Y qué hay de Thor? ¿Vas a coronar a ese zoquete mientras yo me pudro en una mazmorra? ¿De verdad ese es el futuro de Asgard?-Visto de aquella manera, el mago casi hubiera preferido una condena a muerte. Estar encerrado y olvidado en una sucia mazmorra en compañía de toda la morralla de la ciudad dorada era sin duda un castigo ejemplar, digno de la retorcida mente de aquel viejo orgulloso.

-Thor será rey cuando llegue el momento y sí, tú no volverás a salir al exterior. Deberías dar las gracias a Frigga, es por ella que no te he decapitado públicamente. Aunque no volverás a verla, ya te lo he dicho. Es el castigo por tu locura.-dijo fríamente el anciano, volviendo a golpear su lanza contra el suelo. Loki abrió ligeramente la boca, dispuesto a replicar nuevamente, cuando Odín alzó la voz.- Ya hemos hablado bastante. ¡Einherjar! Llevad al prisionero a su celda.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo o siquiera mirar a su madre se vio súbitamente arrastrado por dos guardias dorados, intentando procesar la crueldad de aquel que había llamado padre desde que tenía uso de razón. Ser sepultado en vida. Desde luego, el rey de Asgard había logrado encontrar el peor castigo posible.

\----

Las mazmorras siempre habían sido un lugar que había aterrorizado a Loki de niño. Claro que jamás fue algo que se atreviera a confesar delante de Thor y sus amigos, pues aunque sabía que su hermano no permitía ningún tipo de burla, el mago era perfectamente consciente de la animadversión que el resto tenía hacia él. Siempre había sido diferente. No era como el dios del trueno, prefería quedarse en su habitación leyendo y practicando magia a dedicarse a correr por todo el castillo practicando toda clase de juegos de guerra. Cuando entró en la adolescencia comenzó con los entrenamientos físicos en un intento de encajar, pero siempre fue evidente la desventaja con el resto. Él era fuerte, nadie podía negarlo pues al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un dios. Pero nunca podría compararse con Thor, e intentó aceptar que tendría que vivir en su sombra el resto de sus días mientras su hermano se llevaba todas las alabanzas de su padre; nunca sería una figura digna al trono a sus ojos, y esa idea solo se reafirmó cuando conoció su verdadero origen. Esa confesión del rey de Asgard desató en el interior del mago una tempestad, un cúmulo de celos y decepciones que le llevó a urdir su desesperado intento de ser alguien de valía a ojos de su padre adoptivo. Todo para acabar cayendo en manos de Thanos.

Loki se removió algo inquieto en su nueva celda y profirió un suspiro, mirando los muebles y libros que adornaban la estancia (todo obra de su madre, se atrevió a pensar). Paseó la mano por la pequeña mesa y hojeó alguno de los volúmenes, sentándose en el diván mientras trataba de concentrarse en la lectura, incluso cuando oyó el inconfundible ruido de botas que indicaban la presencia del dios del trueno.

-Vaya, no esperaba que fueras a echarme de menos tan rápido.-dijo con sorna, sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

-Estoy aquí para despedirme, hermano.-gruñó el rubio, mirándole fijamente.- eres un necio. Si me hubieras hecho caso... Si hubieras vuelto conmigo cuando estuviste a tiempo esto no...

-Oh, vamos, Thor. Ahórrame la charla, ¿Quieres? Ya he tenido que sufrir la pataleta de tu padre, he cubierto mi cupo de escuchar estupideces.-se lamió el dedo y pasó la página, cruzando las piernas con elegancia.

-¡Si hubieras mostrado un mínimo de arrepentimiento quizás padre hubiera sido un poco más indulgente! Te habría encerrado, sí. Pero a lo mejor durante un par de siglos y no durante el resto de tus días. Podrías haber vuelto a ser libre si no hubieras sido un niñato prepotente y...

-Es irónico que tú precisamente me llames niñato.- Loki cerró el libro con fuerza, dejándolo a un lado mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a la barrera de energía que le separaba del rubio.- No he mostrado arrepentimiento porque no me arrepiento. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, punto.-no tenía sentido intentar explicarle al necio de su hermano sus motivos. No le creería, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo a esas alturas?.- Y de todos modos, Odín no me hubiera perdonado ni aunque hubiera suplicado de rodillas. No soy su hijo, ¿Recuerdas? Solo un sucio Joturn.

A veces Thor se desesperaba con la actitud de su hermano. ¿Es que no le importaba acaso? No volvería a ver la luz del sol, no volvería a poder verles ni a Frigga ni a él. ¿Tan poco le importaban, había perdido realmente la razón?. Se mordió el labio, preguntándose hasta qué punto había llegado su negligencia como hermano. Quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta antes hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto, haberle ayudado para que no cayera en ese pozo de rabia y oscuridad.

-No te reconozco, hermano.-recalcó el dios del trueno. Porque para él Loki era su familia, se había criado con él desde su más tierna infancia y no le importaba lo más mínimo que no estuvieran unidos por lazos de sangre.- No podré visitarte más veces, padre lo ha prohibido. Esperaba tener una conversación mejor pero... creo que esto es inútil. Ya no sé quién eres.

Loki guardó silencio mientras observaba cómo Thor se giraba para marcharse, apretando la mandíbula mientras un sentimiento se le atoraba en la garganta. Tomó aire y las palabras brotaron solas.

-Nunca me has visto, Thor. No sé qué esperabas, tú y yo somos demasiado distintos. Siempre ha sido así.

-Yo no pensaba eso. Ahora sé que soy el necio que siempre has dicho que era.- una tristeza insólita cubría sus ojos azules mientras hablaba, mirando una última vez a su hermano antes de salir de la estancia.

El mago se quedó parado de pie en medio de la celda, su respiración ligeramente agitada después de aquella conversación. No le entendía. Thor no entendería nunca por lo que había pasado. Su vida en la sombra, oculto por la luz de su hermano mientras en su interior crecía un sentimiento prohibido, algo que solo podría ser tachado de enfermizo y que había tardado años en lograr enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. El rechazo de su padre, quien solo podía ver al heredero de un enemigo, un monstruo que acabaría por mostrar su verdadera naturaleza en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad. Y su caída al espacio, ese intento de suicidio desesperado que solo terminó con la pesadilla de caer en las garras de Thanos. El dios prefería no pensar en todo aquello, bastantes cosas había ya en su mente en aquel momento. Si Odín creía que iba a pasarse el resto de su vida encerrado en una mazmorra, es que realmente no le conocía en absoluto.

\----------------------------------------------------

Los puños de Thor no tardaron en dar contra una pared tan pronto como se encontró solo en medio del corredor del pasillo, lejos ya de las mazmorras.

-¡Maldito imbécil!-gruñó con frustración, apretando los dientes y apoyando la frente contra muro de piedra, notando un leve escozor en sus ahora enrojecidos nudillos. No entendía a su hermano, no entendía por qué seguía teniendo esa actitud con él. Al final siempre acababan igual, Loki hiriéndole y haciendo como si no le importara nada, como si desde que había descubierto que era adoptado el pasado que habían tenido juntos hubiera dejado de existir. ¿Le había odiado siempre? No, Thor se negaba a pensar eso. No podía pensar eso del moreno, pues para el rubio Loki siempre sería su hermano, al cual había querido desde que le había visto por primera vez.

Tras unos instantes en los que se permitió recobrar algo de compostura, volvió a erguirse, y frotándose los doloridos puños caminó rumbo al Bifrost. Los nuevos prisioneros no tardarían en llegar, y Odín le había encargado como futuro rey que les condujera el mismo hasta las puertas de las mazmorras. Desde que Loki había atacado Joturheim y Nueva York, el caos se había apoderado de la mitad de los reinos del Yggdrasil, y Thor y sus guerreros habían sido los encargados de poner orden a la cabeza de los Einherjar. Habían sido largos meses de incesantes batallas, de muertes, de heridos, de pueblos arrasados. Pero por fin todo parecía poco a poco volver a su cauce, las rebeliones cada vez eran más escasas y la paz volvía a reinar aparentemente en los nueve mundos. Sin embargo, un pequeño rumor no abandonaba al rubio, un presentimiento de que algo oscuro se acercaba, de que no todo estaba bien. Se frotó un poco la cabeza mientras andaba por el castillo dorado, colocando un poco la montura de su caballo antes de subir de un salto a ella. Pensativo, empezó a plantearse si no estaba haciéndose viejo, cada vez se sentía más cansado con tantos problemas. Desde que había dejado Midgard y a Jane tenía la sensación de dar tumbos, yendo de guerra en guerra y de catástrofe en catástrofe. Lo único que quería era poder vivir una larga y apacible vida, si es que eso podía si quiera cumplirse. Al fin y al cabo, pronto recaería sobre él la pesada corona de Asgard.

 

\---

 

Tras un largo rato examinando su pequeña morada, Loki decidió que ya era hora de empezar a echar un vistazo a aquellos libros de magia e historia que su madre había traído. Quizás había incluido algún hechizo que le permitiera fugarse, Frigga siempre había estado de su lado, siempre le había protegido y sabía por sus esfuerzos que no deseaba que le castigaran. Aunque sospechaba que quizás esa vez era distinto. Había visto la decepción en sus ojos cuando había vuelto encadenado de Nueva York, cuando se había burlado de Odín y ni de lejos se había arrepentido de sus actos. Suspiró, aunque una voz le sacó nuevamente de su ensoñamiento.

-Veo que te han gustado los libros que te he hecho traer.- Frigga se acercó lentamente a Loki, una expresión seria pintando su rostro.

-Madre.-dijo simplemente el moreno, algo perplejo de ver allí a su progenitora justo en el momento en el que había estado pensando en ella. A veces realmente creía que esa mujer era capaz de leerle el pensamiento.- Ha sido un detalle, aunque admito que no me hace especial gracia tener que pasar el resto de mis días leyendo en esta mazmorra.

-Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, Loki.-dijo de forma firme, aunque no había hostilidad alguna en su voz. Se aclaró la garganta y dio varios pasos hasta situarse frente a su hijo.- he hecho todo lo que he podido para que estuvieras cómodo.

-Y para saltarte la prohibición de Odín de visitarme, ya lo veo.-la sorna tiñó su voz, un mero acto de protección que tendía a llevar a cabo para ocultar lo mucho que agradecía verla allí.

-Oh, bueno, tu padre será el rey de Asgard, pero yo soy su reina y no va a prohibirme ver a mi hijo.- Le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no tardó en suspirar y hacerla desaparecer de sus labios.- ¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Por qué no te arrepentiste? Odín podría haberte indultado, al menos unos años.

-Porque no me arrepiento.-repitió con firmeza el mago, tal y como le había dicho al rubio antes.-Solo continué con la mentira que me había sido contada: que había nacido para ser rey algún día.- se aclaró la garganta. Sabía que su madre era peligrosa, que podía ver a través de sus mentiras sin dificultad. Debía esforzarse más si pretendía convencerla.- no entiendo este jaleo por unos pocos humanos, Odín apagó cientos de vidas durante su larga carrera como rey y no le veo por aquí en las mazmorras.

-Eran tiempos de guerra, Loki, y Asgard estaba en peligro. Lo que tú hiciste fue simplemente aprovecharte de tu poder con una raza más débil.- volvió a acercarse, mirándole con ojos que intentaban escrutar en la mente de su hijo.- un buen rey admite sus errores, Loki. Tu padre ya te lo dijo...

-¡No es mi padre!- gritó el moreno de pronto. Le enfermaba ese término después de lo que sabía, y lo había escuchado demasiadas veces aquel día, tanto de la boca de Thor como ahora de la de Frigga.

-Y entonces, ¿Yo no soy tu madre?.-susurró la mujer tras unos instantes de silencio, el dolor claramente reflejado en sus ojos.

Loki tragó saliva, sin saber qué debía contestar. Ella le había criado, la quería como no quería a Odín... pero no podía echarse atrás en ese momento, no ahora que había logrado alzar esa fachada de indiferencia. Le habían convertido en un monstruo, así que debía seguir jugando ese papel que le había sido impuesto.

-No, no eres mi madre.-dijo finalmente, notando como algo se hundía en su estómago al pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si le estuvieran retorciendo las entrañas.- Solo acogiste al hijo de un enemigo por órdenes de tu esposo y rey. No tengo más valor en esta familia que el de una mera mascota.

La reina dejó que en su rostro se dibujara una amarga sonrisa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Siempre tan perspicaz con todo el mundo menos contigo mismo.-dijo quedamente.

El mago tragó saliva, incapaz de dejar salir las palabras. Dio un paso al frente, alargando la mano en un intento de coger la de su madre, pero en ese momento la ilusión se desvaneció en un resplandor verde, dejando a Loki solo una vez más. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire, maldiciéndose por haber herido a una de las dos únicas personas a las que quería. Se giró hacia la cama que había en la esquina de la habitación, dispuesto a sentarse en ella cuando comenzó el estruendo. Frunció un poco el ceño y se acercó a la barrera de energía, intentando otear las mazmorras en busca de la fuente del ruido. Abrió los ojos al ver un par de celdas rotas, y los elfos oscuros que habían traído aquella misma mañana escapando de ellas como ratas. Esbozó una sonrisa. Aquella era su oportunidad de escapar, aprovechando la confusión de aquella fuga masiva. Vio como un gran monstruo estampaba a uno de los guardas contra el panel de control de su celda, rompiendo la barrera que le retenía dentro. Se camufló automáticamente en una ilusión y echó a correr por las mazmorras, esquivando a soldados y elfos.

 

\---

 

-¡Moveos, moveos! ¡Están logrando salir de las mazmorras!- gritó uno de los einhenjar, instando al resto de soldados a que fueran más deprisa.- la reina está en sus aposentos, esperando a ser escoltada. ¡Vamos, luchemos hermanos! ¡Por Asgard!

Loki salió de su escondite tras la columna, observando a los guardias correr por los pasillos. Tenía que llegar hasta su madre, aunque fuera arriesgado quería decirle que pretendía huir a algún otro mundo del Yggdrasil lejos de Odín y su castigo. Al menos a ella le debía una despedida después de la conversación que habían tenido. Recogió una daga de uno de los cadáveres de elfo que encontró por el camino, preguntándose cómo habían podido romper las barreras de seguridad de las celdas aquellos seres tan débiles. Tampoco era su problema, al menos le habían ayudado de forma indirecta a escapar. Tras una larga carrera por el palacio, logró alcanzar los aposentos de la reina, abriendo la puerta con cautela. Todo parecía tranquilo, los fugitivos no habían llegado hasta allí aparentemente. Sin embargo, la visión que le esperaba dentro del cuarto heló la sangre en las venas del mago.

Su madre estaba en manos de la criatura que había visto en las mazmorras, elevada en el aire con gesto de dolor y una espada apuntándole directamente al corazón. Otro elfo, uno con más envergadura que la media estaba delante de ella con expresión aburrida, sin percibir la presencia del dios.

-Ya que has decidido no colaborar, al menos me servirás de mensaje para Odín, mujer.-hizo un gesto a la criatura y esta atravesó a Frigga con un simple movimiento de espada.

La reina soltó un pequeño quejido y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, toda la escena ocurriendo a cámara lenta a ojos de Loki. Se lanzó contra los atacantes, emitiendo una onda de energía que solo llegó a producir una quemadura en la cara del elfo. Para cuando alcanzó el balcón, habían huido en una de sus naves, sin que pudiera hacer nada por alcanzarles. Tembloroso y sin aliento se giró hacia su madre de forma lenta, avanzando y arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo. Acercó las manos casi con temor, elevándola ligeramente en sus brazos.

-Ma...madre.-le tembló la voz, intentando enviar magia curativa a una herida que sabía que no sería capaz de sanar. La sangre caía por la comisura del labio de Frigga, la cual giró la cabeza hasta su hijo con la mirada desenfocada.

-Loki... no... no dejes que...-tosió de forma violenta, haciendo que el joven la asiera más contra sí.- ese odio... te consumirá.

-No hables. Te puedo curar, te... -balbuceó el moreno, empezando a notar cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-No lo... permitas, Loki.-susurró, la voz de la mujer cada vez más y más débil.- quiero que seas... feliz. Es lo que una... una madre quiere para sus hijos.

La voz de Frigga se apagó en aquel momento, y el mago pudo notar como la vida de su madre se extinguía entre sus brazos. Tembló ligeramente y dejó que las lágrimas empezaran a fluir, aferrando el cuerpo sin vida de la reina contra sí mientras sus últimas palabras le quemaban el alma como un hierro al rojo vivo.


End file.
